Making Amends
by SLPikachu
Summary: Two years ago, Bobby retired from hunting. That's why the boys still have him. All because his daughter needed her dad around. Bobby only wishes she could forgive and let go of the hurt and anger she's holding inside. Starts between seasons 7/8.
1. Chapter 1

Making Amends

The old, retired hunter leaned on his desk, with his arms folded. His head drooped, as Sam told him about Dean and Cas disappearing, when they had finally taken care of Dick Roman. Bobby was retired for one reason and that reason was lounged, lazily, over on the couch, playing her DSi XL.

Two years ago, his daughter was left on his doorstep, by her aunt, who was trying to get her away from her abusive stepfather, who had murdered her mother, in a drunken rage. Bobby had made sure she was his kid, taking her to the doctor. Of course, she looked almost, exactly like he did, at that age. Her name was Hazel and was a beautiful child. She was, extremely shy, at first, but, with the help of Ben Braeden, who became, pretty much like a cousin, or an older brother, she came out of her shell.

Bobby had found Hazel, not long after Sam, Dean, Cas, and him stopped the apocalypse. When Ben and Hazel started getting close, it was Lisa, who had suggested, moving closer, so they could visit more often. Dean would take the kids, to get ice cream or out on a fishing trip, which Bobby came along, too, on the fishing trips. She had been six, at the time and always carrying a _Beyblade_ top and wearing an old trucker's cap of her dad's. The funny part was, Bobby had never given it to her. In fact, he had lost the cap, six years ago and was never able to find it until he opened his front door and found a shivering, bruised six-year-old standing there. The aunt hadn't even stopped to wait for Bobby to speak. She just handed him a folder and Hazel's backpack, and took off, as if someone was chasing her. It turns out, he had lost the cap the day Bobby met Hazel's mom and never realized it until after he left. It wasn't something he did, either. He wasn't the kind to just sleep with someone. Dean was the one everyone thought would have a kid, somewhere, not Bobby. He wasn't even sure why he slept with her mother, whom he, barely remembered. In fact, Bobby only known the woman for a day.

To this day, Hazel still wore that cap, though. Another characteristic Bobby had noticed, was Hazel's front teeth. They had been missing. Punched out, actually. One could probably guess, by who. It made things hard for her, to speak. With no front teeth, S, R, and L sounds couldn't come out, right. They have grown out, by now and Hazel was put into speech therapy, in school, to help retrain her sounds. The kid had come a long way and it blown the old hunter away, how proud he felt, each day.

Hazel used to adore Dean, and had come to adore Sam, once he got his soul back. Soulless Sam had, completely, scared the crap out of Hazel, even though he had never done anything to her. No one knew why. Whenever Sam would enter a room she was in, Hazel would run and hide behind her dad. It was a relief when Dean got Sam's soul back and Hazel started warming up to the big guy. It didn't last, though.

When Dean had Cas erase Lisa and Ben's memories of him, that meant memories of Hazel, too. And, when Hazel found out, she was _pissed_. All love the kid had for the guy was gone and hasn't been seen since. With Sam, Hazel had come to hate, stating she liked it when Dean wasn't hunting and Sam ruined things by showing up. So, besides her dad, her only favorite people were Jody and Garth. Garth was the funny guy, to Hazel, and she could never frown around him and believe her, she's tried. The guy was just too goofy.

"Good," Hazel declared, as she played her DSi. "Why couldn't you disappear with him?"

"Hazel Ann," Bobby scolded his daughter. He couldn't believe the kid could hold a grudge for this long. It had been almost two years and she was still pissed at them. Hated the brothers, even. It wasn't like Sam and Dean didn't try to make amends, and Dean tried to explain his reasoning to her. But, Hazel didn't want to hear it. She had really grown attached to Ben and had cried for days, after Dean told her what had happened. It was just as hard on him, as it was for Hazel, but, seeing how much it had affected her, did not help any.

"What?" she asked, innocently, shrugging, as if she hadn't done anything.

"You know, darn well, what, lil'missy. What you said, was uncalled for. Sam just lost his brother and friend. He doesn't need crap from anybody."

Hazel sat up and glared over at the remaining Winchester. "Now, he knows how I felt when HIS BROTHER TOOK SOMEONE FROM ME!" Once the kid yelled that, she slammed her DSi shut, and bolted from the room. Slamming the front door, shut, Hazel jumped off the front porch and dashed across the yard, to her clubhouse she and her dad had built, crawling inside the opening. She removed the stick, letting the wooden framed door drop, with a loud clanging noise. On the front of the clubhouse, was a sign that read, _No Wincesters Allowed._ Hazel was still learning how to spell big words, including names. She was only eight years old.

The moment Hazel had stormed out of there and slammed the door, shut, Bobby let out a tired sigh. "I don't know how else to get through to that kid," he admitted.

"Dean and I have tried everything to get her, to accept our apologies. Hazel really seems to hate us," Sam replied, sympathetic.

"I know, Sam. We just have to keep trying, I guess. That kid has a lot of hate and anger stored up, from losing her mother, too. That probably didn't help any, when Dean had Cas erase their memories."

"I thought it was the most dumbest thing, Dean has ever done, but, he wouldn't talk about it. And, the only person that he was willing to talk about it, with, won't even give him, the time of day."

"It's his decision, Sam. In his mind, he thought he was making the right choice. Hazel's just too young to understand all of it. Or, at least, part of it. The kid's smart, though. She may does understand and just don't want to. Either way. It crushed her."

"Has she, at least, moved on from it?" Sam then added, "At least, continues to live and be a happy kid?"

"Yeah. She spends most of her energy, playing with her Beyblades. By the way, whatever you do, don't take a step back. There's one behind yer foot." Sam lifted his foot and looked underneath, where a plastic and metal, red and yellow, round top was. He reached down to pick it up. "Don't need to add another thing to the hate list."

Sam was looking the toy over, in his hand. "Still don't understand the point of these things."

"I call them, tops on steroids." Bobby let out a chuckle, "I've seen most of the cartoon and even I, still don't get it." He frowned when he saw how depressed, Sam looked. "You gonna be okay?"

Sam let out a breath of air. "Yeah, I will be."

"So, what are ya gonna do?"

"What we promised to do, when one dies. Not bring him, back. As much as I want to. I don't know. Think I'll just hop in the Impala and just drive."

"You're always welcome here. Even with the Death Star after ya."

Sam couldn't help smile. It was hard to believe, Bobby could make those references, now. "Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem, kid." The old hunter stood up and gave the young man, a hug. He walked Sam out, to the Impala and waited until he was out of sight before going, in search of his little monster, knowing exactly where she was hiding.

Bobby squatted down, to knock on the wooden latch. "I know you're in there, Haze. Come on out," he called. "Don't make me come in there," when Bobby didn't get a response.

"You can't fit, Dad," a little voice returned.

"Well, guess I have to get stuck, then, so we'll both be stuck in there."

The latch lifted up and out crawled Hazel. She propped it, back up, with the stick.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked.

"Is he gone?"

"Who, Sam? Yeah? Why?"

"Then, yeah, I'm okay."

Bobby sighed, under his breath, so Hazel couldn't hear. "Are ya ever gonna let Sam and Dean out of that dog house?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Not until Dean gives me, back what he took from me."

"Well, Dean's not around any more and Sam needs us, more than ever. Can't you, at least, let him out?"

"Sam's the reason Dean had to do that. Things were fine before he showed up. I wish Sam had stayed gone and I'm glad Dean is dead," she snapped.

"You don't mean that, Hazel Ann," Bobby told her, firmly.

Hazel snapped, again, with, "Yeah, I do."

"Hazel Ann, that is enough. It's been two years already. You need to accept what happened, happened. The past can't be changed and Dean, I'm sure, regrets doing it. He loved those two, just as much as you did. That's why he did it. To protect them. He felt he was putting them, both in danger. Sometimes, you gotta make hard decisions like that, for the ones you love."

Hazel folded her arms across her chest and pouted at the dirt. "Dean is still a stupid head. I don't care. _I hate them._ I _hate_ my step dad. I _hate_ my mom."

"You do not hate your mom. She loved you, Hazel."

"Then, why did Mom just stand there and watch him, beat me with a belt? I still have the scars from the buckle," she lifted her _Star Wars_ black T-shirt, where several tiny, faded scars were. There was also some along her back, as well. "And, when he stabbed me, too."

Bobby always hated laying eyes on his daughter's knife scar, under her rib cage. It was heartbreaking to know of the abuse his baby girl went through. Thankfully, Hazel's mother had latched onto her and Bobby was able to speak to her before he had to salt and burn her bones. He could see how much she loved their daughter, especially if Hazel's mother had a hard time letting go. Then it hit him. Hazel had two stubborn parents, so of course she would be, too. And, since her mother raised Hazel, for the first six years, of course, Hazel learned about not being able to let go from her mother, as well.

A little over a month had gone by, before Sam returned with a couple of surprises. One, being for Hazel. Bobby was surprised to find, Sam had already found a girl he liked. Her name was Amelia. At his feet was the link that had brought them, together, panting, happily. Sam explained, he had hit the dog, with the car, by accident and rushed him to the nearest vet, where Amelia worked.

"Listen, I know I shouldn't but I'm desperate, Bobby."

"About what?" the old hunter asked, confused, staring at Sam.

"I, uh, may have brought the dog here, to give to Hazel, as an apology gift."

Bobby had his arms folded, across his chest. "In other words, yer looking to bribe the kid, for her forgiveness," he said.

"Maybe," Sam replied.

Bobby sighed. "Both you, Dean, and Hazel are gonna be the death of me, I swear."

"I told him, it was a bad idea, too," Amelia took Bobby's side," smiling over at Sam.

"I like her, already," he also smiled, between the two.

"Come on, you two. It's, at least, a start," Sam tried to tell them.

"I would expect something like this from Dean. Not you, Sam. But, fine. You can give the dog to Hazel."

"Where is she?" Sam asked, eagerly, now.

"Where do ya think?" he smiled.

"Right," Sam nodded and headed down the steps. "Come on, Riot," he called the dog, to follow him.

Bobby and Amelia, slowly, followed, behind. "You think this will work?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I doubt it."

Sam squatted down, in front of the clubhouse and knocked on the latch.

"Who is it?" a little voice answered, from inside.

"It's Sam. I have something for you," he called, back.

Being a kid, not even Hazel could resist the alluring temptation of a gift. "What is it?"

"Come on out and you can see."

The latch was pushed up. Right as she stuck her face out, it was inches from a furry, cold, wet snout. The dog licked her nose, making her shut her eyes. Hazel wiped the sloppy kiss on her arm. She looked up at Sam. "You got me a dog?"

"Well, I hadn't planned it," he admitted. "I had hit him with my car and he could really use a good home, now that's he all better. I wouldn't be able to take care of him, the way you can. What do you think, Hazel?"

Hazel looked from him, to the dog, and back at Sam. "I know you're trying to bribe me so I will forgive you."

Wow, this kid was smart! Sam forced a grin, "is it, working?" he asked, full of lots of hope. The dog was already trying to get Hazel to play with him, pawing at her knee. He dashed back, spinning around, to face the kid. If the dog had a tail, he would be wagging it. "His name's Riot and he loves to play fetch."

Hazel watched the dog, for a moment, before she propped the latch with the stick, to crawl out from under it. To Sam's surprise, Hazel went over and hugged him. "Thank you," she murmured before running off, after the dog. "I know where a tennis ball is, Riot!"

Sam held a hand down, on the ground, when he looked behind him and smiled. He stood up, brushing the dirt off and headed back over to Bobby, who stood there, stunned. "I think I made some progress," he smiled.

 _ **This is rewritten from a story I wrote, 3/4 years ago. For some reason, I had started thinking about Hazel, again and wanted to write about her. She was six when I wrote the old version, and some details I have forgotten has been changed. Pretty sure Ann was not her middle name. Most of the details I could remember, though. Let me know what you think! I'd love to continue this one. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hazel came bounding down the stairs, leaping from the third step from the bottom. She landed on her hands and feet, before dashing through her dad's study and into the kitchen, where Bobby was just now starting the coffee. Riot was eating his morning dog food. When Hazel saw her dog was already eating, her lip stuck out.

"Daddy, I feed Riot. Remember?"

Bobby turned from the coffee maker. "I know, sweetpea. Riot kept whining and sitting there by his bowl. I caved."

"Why didn't you wake me up, then?"

He sighed, under his breath. "You sleep in on Saturdays. You never liked it when I tried to wake you."

"Well, if it's about Riot, it's okay to wake me. Okay, Daddy?" she nodded, giving her dad, permission.

Bobby nodded, once. "Okay, sweetpea. Next time, I'll remember to wake ya."

Hazel smiled at that. "Does Riot need water?" She walked over to check the dog's water dish. It was pretty low. So, the little girl picked it up, which Riot stopped eating, to lift his head at his human pup, curious, before returning to his focus to his food, again. Taking it over to the sink, Hazel set it on the counter and stood up on her toes, to turn on the cold water. Bobby tried to help her, but his daughter always wanted to be independent and do everything herself.

She filled the dish up, with water, setting it back on the counter, to shut off the water. Hazel, then, took the water dish, back to where it belonged. Once she set it down, Riot shifted over to lap up some water. Hazel rubbed the dog's fur as she watched him.

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetpea?" Bobby asked.

Hazel turned around, to blurt out, "Can I have your super, amazing, delicious blueberry pancakes?"

He chuckled. "Of course." Bobby half expected his daughter to choose that, which was why he always kept blueberries in the fridge.

"Yay!" she cheered.

"But, I'm gonna need my assistant, though."

"Chef Hazel, at your service," Hazel saluted her dad, being silly.

The two of them, worked hard to make the pancakes, together. Even as she grew, Hazel still continued to use a chair, even though she was getting to the point, she didn't need one. Though, Hazel was a bit short, for her age.

Once the pancakes were done, the two of them sat down to eat.

Hazel tried to sneak Riot, a bite.

Bobby caught her. "Don't feed Riot, people food, sweetpea. It isn't good for him."

"But, Daddy, he was whining and I caved." She smirked, afterwards.

"Oh, ha funny. " Bobby told her, lightly, before getting serious. "Now, eat. I mean it. No feeding the dog, people food.

Hazel looked down at Riot, giving the dog, a mournful look. "Sorry, Riot. I can't give you, anymore." When she thought her dad wasn't looking, Hazel tried to sneak him, another bite.

"Hazel Ann," he scolded, firmly. "What did I just get done, telling you?"

She pouted, pitifully. "Not to feed Riot, people food."

"You do it, again, you're going to your room. You understand me, Hazel Ann Singer?"

Hazel nodded, at her food. When her dad said, her complete, full name, she knew he meant business. She had come to learn her dad wasn't anything like her stepfather, that he would never, seriously, hurt her. But, Hazel knew, to not cross him, either.

Bobby told Riot, to go lay down, so they could finish eating. He ate a few bites, letting there be some silent, before he finally wanted to ask the big question. "I saw ya hug Sam while he and Amelia were here."

She, merely, shrugged, and placed a bite of syrup-soaked pancake into her mouth. Hazel shifted it into her cheek like a chipmunk, after chewing it. "So?"

"So…. The million dollar question I have, is, does that mean yer finally letting him out of the dog house?"

Hazel shrugged, again, swallowing it. "I was thanking Sam. You said, I'm always supposed to say, thank you when someone does something nice for me, or gives me, something." She finally looked up.

"Well, yeah, but, I wasn't expecting ya to hug him. That was a pretty big leap for you, Haze."

"Nah, I had been thinking, the past month," she admitted.

"About?"

Hazel took another bite of her pancakes, swallowing before she answered. "How it must have sucked for him, losing his friend and brother. I was very sad when I lost Mom."

"So, you don't hate yer mom, after all." Bobby knew she really didn't. The kid had too big of a heart to hate anyone. That's why he knew, she didn't actually hate Sam and Dean, either. Hazel wanted to be mad, but, hating them, there was no way.

She shook her head. Bobby noticed tears were starting to appear in her eyes. "I wanted to tell him when he was here, I was sorry. But, I chickened out."

"How come?"

Hazel just shrugged, picking at her food. "I don't know. I just did. And, because of me, Dean died, thinking I hated him."

"I'm sure Dean never thought that. He knew how much you were hurting over losing Ben. He understood. Remember what I told ya? About needing to do it, because he thought it would protect them?"

She nodded. "I know." She leaned one hand, beside her, on the chair. "I always knew since he told me. I was just mad and wanted to only be mad." Hazel glanced up at her dad, with just her eyes. "Did Dean ever tell you, I hit him?"

Bobby looked surprised. "No, he didn't."

Hazel looked back at her food. "I hit him in the heart," she pointed to her chest with the hand she was leaning on, then leaned on it, some more. "Dean didn't say anything about it. Just, that he was sorry and left the room." Now, that he thought about it, Bobby did remember Dean coming downstairs, quiet. He hadn't said anything about talking with Hazel, other than how pissed she was. He knew the kid wasn't allowed to hit others, unless she was being, seriously threatened or hurt. Even though Bobby kept his kid away from hunting, Dean had still taught her, some self defense, in case it was ever needed. With permission from her dad, of course. "I felt bad about it, afterwards. I thought Dean hated me because of it."

"Dean could never hate you, sweetpea. He loved you like a little sister," Bobby assured her.

Hazel stared at her food, in silence, for a long time. When Bobby thought she wasn't going to say anything more, he continued eating. A few minutes later, she finally asked, "When's Sam coming to visit, again?"

He shrugged, this time. "I don't know. You'd have to ask him that."

"Can I call him?" She looked up at her dad, giving him, a puppydog look.

"Yes, you can. But, can you finish eating, first?"

She nodded and, continued eating.

After breakfast, and after Hazel helped her dad, clean up, Bobby dialed Sam's number and handed her, the phone.

Sam picked up on the third ring. "What's up, Bobby?"

"It's Hazel," she replied, into the phone.

"Hey, Haze," Sam smiled into the phone. "What's up? How's Riot doing?"

"He's okay. I'm taking good care of him."

"That's great to hear, Haze. Listen, I have to head out, soon, to run some errands. Did you need something or were you calling, to say, hi?" Sam wasn't trying to sound mean, or anything. He had a date, to prepare for, when Amelia got off work and was running low on time.

"Um...I was just wondering when you were coming to visit? Don't you want to see how Riot is doing?"

"Uh," Sam had to think about that. "I'm not sure when I would visit, next." It did make him wonder why she was asking. He knew it wasn't just about the dog. "Would you like me, to come and visit?"

"Um. If you want," she shrugged.

Sam smiled at that. "Well, how about I stop by before school starts, in August. How's that sound?"

"Uh, okay. Sounds great. Bye, Sam." With that, Hazel handed the phone, back to her dad and sprinted from the kitchen, going outside. She called for Riot. Hazel had tried whistling, like she heard Sam do, when he called Riot. But, the little girl could not get whistling down.

It was a few weeks before Sam managed to get back to Bobby's. He had to come alone that time, since things were hectic, at the animal clinic. When Hazel came downstairs, that morning, she found him, in the study, talking to her dad.

"Hey. Good morning, sweetpea," Bobby greeted his daughter, as she, slowly, made her way into the room. The little girl dragged her feet, as she stared at the floor.

"Good morning, Daddy," she said, as Hazel lifted her gaze towards him.

"Ain't ya gonna say hello to Sam?" he asked of her. "He came, just like you asked him, to."

Hazel held her hands behind her back, digging her big toe into the wooden floor. "Hi, Sam," she finally greeted him, softly.

Sam still heard it. "Hey, Haze. How are ya? You sleep good, last night?"

She nodded. "I had a dream where a bunch of Oreo cookies were chasing me. But, then this glass of milk got spilled and the oreos became mush."

Sam had to smile. "That was some dream you had, last."

"I told her to stop eating cookies before bed." Bobby let out a chuckle.

Hazel stared at the floor, now touching each of her elbows, in each hand. She continued to press her toe to the floor. "Sam," she finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Um...I have, um...something to say."

"What's that?" he asked.

Hazel bit her lip, sucking it, in.

Sam went over and squatted to the little girl's level. "What is it, Haze?"

"Um…" Hazel tried to meet Sam's gaze, but, couldn't. Instead, she kept it at the floor. "I, um, I'm...sorry about being mean to you and Dean, for two years. I don't hate you."

He smiled at that, joy filling up, inside of him. "Does this mean you forgive us?"

Hesitant, at first, Hazel nodded at the floor. "I shouldn't have been mean when you didn't have a soul and no feelings," she finally admitted. "I was just really, really, _really_ mad."

"I know you were, Haze."

Hazel finally was able to lift her gaze and moved closer, to hug the young man around the neck. When she pushed away, Hazel looked between her dad and Sam. "I'm still mad about everything, though," she admitted.

"About what?" Sam asked, shaking his head.

"Losing my mom and my stepdad, and losing Ben and Miss Lisa. And, now, I'm mad at myself."

Bobby was over, leaning against the front of his desk,with his arms folded. "Why's that, sweetpea?"

She looked over at her dad. A tear drifted down her cheek. "Because, now, Dean's gone and I can't say I'm sorry to him. I spent his last year, being mad and not talking to him." Bobby could tell the waterworks were starting. Her face scrunched up and her bottom lip quivered. Sam tried to offer another hug, but, Hazel pushed his offer away. "David was right. I do mess things up." She dashed around Sam and threw herself, onto the couch, crying into one of the cushions.

Bobby stole a look with Sam, before standing up and heading over to his daughter. He knelt in front of the couch, placing a comforting hand on her back. "No, he wasn't Hazel. Don't ever think that."

It is true!" Her voice was muffled by the cushion, but, it was still loud. The brim of her cap had collided with the couch, so it laid, upside down, by her head.

Bobby reached the same hand, over, to stroke her hair. "He wasn't, sweetpea. None of it was your fault. You were just a part of it and loved everyone. That's why it hurt, so much and why you were...still mad. It's time to forgive yerself."

But, Hazel shook her head. "No!" she screamed out.

"Why not?" he asked.

Hazel refused to answer.

Bobby patted her bottom, gently, a few times. "Come on, sweetpea. Talk to us," he encouraged her.

Still nothing.

"Don't make me call the Tickle Monster."

No response.

"Okay," Bobby shrugged. "I guess I have no choice." He, slowly, rose and hovered over his little girl, holding his hands up, like claws. "Here he comes. You'd better watch out."

Sam couldn't help smile at the memories the Tickle Monster brought back, for him. He used to be the Tickle Monster's victim when he was Hazel's age. It had seemed so long ago, too. But, he could still imagine it and hear his own laughs as the Tickle Monster chased him around and caught him, pinning Sam, down. Now, he watched as Bobby pinned his own kid, down and tickle her.

Hazel tried to fight it, trying not to, at least, smile. She pushed his hands away, but Bobby only pushed back and resumed the tickling, grabbing at her torso and waist. He kept it up, until she couldn't hold out any longer and saw a smile crack. Bobby continued for a minute, before ending it, with a couple playful swats to her bottom.

"You're no fair, Daddy," she told him, crossly, on her back, now.

Bobby leaned over his little girl, his hands on either side of her. He smiled down at Hazel. "Got ya to smile, didn't I?"

Hazel pushed on his stomach, with her bare feet.

Sam walked over to join in, leaning on the arm of the couch, at her head. "How about we give your dad, a break and take Riot to the park. Maybe we can, even get some ice cream, if you want."

Hazel looked over at the young man. "Dean used to take me and Ben, for ice cream," she frowned.

"Okay. Well, we don't have to get ice cream. We could get a soda, instead? Or, lemonade?" he suggested.

"Okay," she gave in.

So, Sam told her to go grab her shoes. They were by the door and were just a pair of kids' flip flops, from Old Navy.

"Hey, where's my hug, goodbye?" Bobby questioned of his daughter, following after her, along with Sam. With her shoes on, Hazel hurried back to him, where Bobby lifted his little girl, up, into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Be good for Sam, you hear?" he warned Hazel, when he put her, back down on her feet.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied.

Bobby let Sam know, she hadn't eaten breakfast, yet as they headed outside. Hazel was already sprinting towards the Impala, stopping at the driver's side door, Riot, in tow. Sam said his goodbye, before making his way over. Opening the car door, he let Hazel climb into the front seat and Riot, jump into the back seat, before sliding in, under the wheel. Making sure Hazel was buckled, first, Sam checked his mirrors and drove from the salvage yard.

Even though the kid was still holding things in, the men was just glad she was starting to forgive. Baby steps, that was for sure.


End file.
